Friends and Foes
by charmedaholic521
Summary: A teenage girl is somehow caught up in the charemd ones war. who is she and how is she connected to the feud between the charemd ones and the untimate power?
1. Past and Present

-1Disclaimer: I Do not own Charmed.

Friends and Foes

Chapter 1: Past and present

House in NY:

"Alexa…your father and I just found out something….something...well just something that surprised both of us…" A woman in around her 40's says to a teenage girl "we just got a call saying that…that you were accidentally switched at birth…our real daughter...passed away…and we also found out that you mother has passed, but she has some sisters."

"you're joking right? I mean mom, everyone says we look so alike…and why are you telling this to me, its not that bad, like no matter what you are my mom. I still get to life here.." Her mom breaks down crying "mom….I don't have to go live with them do I?"

"No honey, not yet…but in a few years…when you turn 15..."

Alexa's room:

'Jeese I cant believe…I mean I've had dreams and stuff, but I never really wanted this to be true…holy crap…15...that's a year from now' White lights appear next to her bed.

"Holy crap! Who the hell are you! And. …and how.…how did you do that"

"It's ok, I wont hurt you. My name is Leo, and I'm your white lighter….kind of like your guardian angel. I'm here to tell you that you have a great future that cannot be revealed to anyone yet but that both sides of your family…your real family…will turn their backs on their friendships and well a war between them will start. All I can say is that you can save them…nobody will tell me how, or who your family is, but in time you will find out, and if witchcraft is involved, be careful. You have a lot of power building up inside of you so take this" Leo hands Alexa a glass vile with a bluish liquid in it "Drink this only when you thing the time is right. Only when you have to end this war. If you ever are in trouble just call my name and I will help." and just as Leo entered, he left.

"Holy…..crap…" She puts the vile in her underwear drawer until that dreadful day when she must live with a new family.

**1 year later**

Underworld:

"We have to find a way to defeat Billy and Christy.." Phoebe appears in the darkness.

"Yeah, but how, I mean they have the whole magical community on their side and many demons." Piper approaches Phoebe with Paige trailing behind.

"We have to do this...we can't give up hope…sure Billy knows everything about us, but we know everything about her too. If Billy can betray us like that we don't really have a choice anyway. If were not ready we will die, whether it be fighting or hiding." Paige speaks up.

"The only person who can prevent all this….is...is…We have to fight for…Leo." Piper adds.

Magic School:

"Billy, now you see, the charmed ones must be stopped. They're hiding out somewhere in the underworld not probably plotting to kill us." Christy reminds Billy.

"I know, but what about…..Leo…I mean he's a white lighter…good. He doesn't deserve to be forever trapped in a block of ice, who knows where…"

"I promise, I will personally find Leo and release him, but he is going to be devastated…we will have to explain to him how Piper lost her way."

"Ok…so what's the plan" Billy looks toward her sister.


	2. The fight begins

-1Disclaimer: I Do not own Charmed.

Oh and this chapter has stuff from the second to last episode of season 8

Friends and Foes

Chapter 2: The fight begins

Beach on long Island:

Alexa's friends are celebrating her birthday 2 days before it actually is her b-day because Alexa is moving to be with her real family because of her real mother's will.

"Happy 15th birthday Alexa!" a bunch of girls scream after singing happy birthday.

"Thanks everyone. I'll miss you guys so much when I…move…"

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm flying out tonight.." all the friends embrace in a hug. An hour later and all the girls are gone and Alexa is putting all her bags in her parent's car.

Airport:

"We will always love you Alexa. You are and always be our daughter." Alexa fights back the tears and goes into the airport to go all the way across the country.

The Manor:

A telephone rings.

"hello"

"um hello, this is Social services. Is Piper, or Phoebe there?"

"I'm sorry, but they're away for the week can I take a message?"

"Um well we have a girl who in a will is supposed to go to the sisters...oh Paige to sorry these are old records, um and well just have them call us 2 redeem her when they return, thank-you.

"Bye" Billy hangs up the phone and decides not to tell her sister about this.

A few days after the phone call, Billy and Christy are told to take in the hollow to destroy the charmed ones…the charmed ones are told to do the same. So they both do it at the same time. At the manor the powers collide and before anything happens, a teenage girl is at the door, when no one answered she decided to go around back. She did at saw the colors and ran in to try to stop it. She threw her stuff down.

"Hey stop!" The woman stopped and at that moment the girl decided to drink out of a vile. A massive white light engulfed the girl and then was gone. The 5 woman raised their hands towards the girl and fired, only to be blocked by a massive force field, knocking the girl and the woman out. A man shimmers in and sees Billy and Christy knocked out, thinking everyone is dead, until he sees movement. "Dam it. They should all be dead. First the triad now the only people powerful enough to bring them back..you failed Christy. The hollow then retreats from all the women and finds refuge in the demon. He screams and shimmers out with an evil smile because at that moment the women wake up, including Billy and Christy.


	3. explaniations and a premonition

-1Disclaimer: I Do not own Charmed.

Ok guys sry for the wait, but I need reviews…just if you read this please send me anything so I know that this story isn't 2 sucky…even if its just a smiley face or ad ot…I just want to know that I have readers.

Friends and Foes

Chapter 2: The fight begins

Beach on long Island:

"holy crap…" Alexa looks at her hands and the confused looking woman that took the moment

"who the hell are you" the oldest of the woman speaks up

"umm well I'm here because I need the help of the Charmed ones" Alexa backs against the wall. "I was told to stay with them until I find my family and end their war…"

"Who told you that" another of the woman said.

"A man who came to me in a white light…he said his name was….Leo." All the woman look down for a moment.

"We are the charmed ones…Leo is…gone now. I'm Phoebe." Phoebe points to the first woman that spoke. "That's Piper" and to the other one standing next to her. "And that's Paige."

A younger blond woman steps forward "They can't help you anymore...they have lost their way and are a danger to the magical community…I'm Billy and this is my sister Christy. We were destined to vanquish the Charmed ones."

"And if you decide that you want to be on the side of the good guys you can find us at Magic school." Christy says before throwing a vile to the ground and disappearing in white smoke.

"At least we have the manor back…" Paige tries to lighten the mood. "Anyway. You know all of our names. What's yours."

Alexa who is pretty much in shock manages to squeak "Alexa"

"Well Alexa" Paige speaks again "If you want to believe Billy and Christy go ahead but if Leo sent you there has to be good reason so if you will at least let us try to help you, we will do what we can." At that Alexa faints.

"Piper get her upstairs. You can put her in my room" Paige tries to take the lead.

Alexa stirs in her unconscious state

_A teenage woman brings her boyfriend up to her room_

_Flash_

_The same teenage woman is sleeping next to the man naked and with a smile of her face_

_Flash_

_The teenage boy lays in an alley with blood everywhere._

_Flash_

_The dark haired teenage girl is in a hospital bed. A doctor approaches her and tells her something that makes the rather strong looking teen cry._

_Flash_

_Alexa's false mother is handed a baby and smiles at the doctor._

_Flash_

_A familiar dark haired woman lays in blood...dead_

After about an hour, Alexa wakes up in an unfamiliar room extremely confused until she remembers what has happened. Phoebe walks in and sits next to Alexa. "How are you feeling"

Alexa trusts Phoebe, but she doesn't know why. "Like I was just run over by a truck"

"Have you ever dealt with magic before…what was in that vile? Sorry I'm rushing into the details…" Phoebe looks down.

"No its ok…actually this is my first…magical experience…except or when Leo came to me…he gave me the vile and told me that I'd know when to drink it…I always have kept it with me and it felt right when you guys tried to kill me…"

"Sorry about that...we were kind of under the influence of evil…we summoned this great power called the hollow to try to defeat Billy and Christy, but they did the same…I guess after you did that force field, it pushed the evil out of us. I guess Leo gave you a potion to unbind your powers."

"Yeah…I believe you actually…I don't know why but I trust you…It's really weird…my gut instinct is telling me that you guys can help me…you see Leo told me I had to stop a war between two sides of my family…and that if It dealt with magic to be careful…actually the bottle I later found out had a note…that was what told me to come to you guys…it explained your powers and who you are…"

"Wow…so do you know who your family is…"

"no…I was switched at birth…and I was supposed to live with my real mom's sisters…apparently my mom died a few years ago…so I just have to find them…and end the war."

"Ok, but first get some sleep. Its like 10 at night and Paige will stay in my room just yell if you need anything."

"mhm"


End file.
